


Goodbye

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Goodbye

Chad sat down across from you. That should have been the first clue something was up. When you would normally came here for lunch he would sit next to you. The waitress came to take your order.  
“Yeah we’re going to need a few minutes” Chad tells her. You’re busy looking over the menu, even though you’ll probably get the same thing you get every time, but Chad grabs it from your hands and sets it down. “Sweetheart we need to talk.” he says as he takes your hands in his.  
“Ok what’s up?”, you say with smile on your face. Which quickly disperse when Chad takes a deep breath before continuing  
“Y/N we’ve been together for three years now and I’ve loved every second of it.”  
“Chad what’s going on?”, you ask and he takes another deep breath. His hands still holding your own,  
“Sweetheart we both clearly want different things right now and as much as it kills me I think we should break up.”  
“Chad is this because I don’t want to get married right now?”  
“Yes and no, it’s what got me thinking about it but it's not the only reason.”  
“Chad I…”  
“Please let me finish Y/N.”, you nod for him to keep going, “Y/N I want to get married and live in a big house with you and someday have kids. But you clearly don’t want that yet and I don’t wanna wait around for you forever.” His holds your hands tighter as if he’s afraid you’ll leave. “Sweetheart tell me I‘m wrong.” the look in his eyes begging you to tell him he’s wrong. You pull your hands out of his, “Chad I…” you didn’t have to finish you both know what you’re going to say. Chad stands up and you do too. “Please don’t go Chad.”, you’re almost in tears. He walks over to you and kisses you on the lips, it’s so gentle and full of passion.  
“I love you Y/N and I probably always will.” he says as he pulls away. You grab his hand to try and keep him from leaving but he pulls it away and the heads out the door.


End file.
